


Their Angel

by moreteatimestories



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteatimestories/pseuds/moreteatimestories
Summary: Angel Marionet was sent to the Devildom to be part of the once-in-a-lifetime exchange program headed by the RAD Student Council. After a year of good and bad experiences (including almost getting killed by the eldest and youngest demon brothers), she finally came back to the Human Realm.She may felt relieved, but at the same time, she seemed to miss them. Unknowingly for her, even they missed her, extremely at that.Then, Solomon came and things went a little haywire. She was back at Devildom...
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. I just wanna go back, back to... Devildom?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're into Diabolik Lovers, check on my Detective Sakamaki (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931347) fanfic. This is still on-going and I already have the next chapter prepared for it real soon. Do check it out! Leave a kudos, comment, and even bookmark it. :)
> 
> Here is another self-indulgent fanfic that I wrote in the Shall We Date?: Obey Me fandom. I'm a newbie here because I just started playing the game like last month, I guess, and I'm already so hooked with it. I love the characters and the story in general, and while it's a little bothering that the dance battles are getting really difficult, I'm not giving up (hopefully).
> 
> This is another OC fanfic. While I'm not new to writing reader-inserts, I just got tired of writing one. I still prefer making OCs as it practices more of my creativity. Actually, this OC of mine who will be introduced here was just a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing, meaning I only thought of her name, what she looked like, and some general info about her. I want to get to know my OC as I move along with the story.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: I'm already at Lesson 21 so if you haven't reached this point, PLEASE DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS. I'll be starting this fanfic somewhere around that time as a starting point. Actually, this fanfic is kind of in a style of my Detective Sakamaki fanfic. After the intro parts, the story will probably be random. I'll mostly focus the events in Devilgram Stories and the exclusive ones.
> 
> If you don't enjoy this one, then just don't read. This is after all just a self-indulgent one so I'm only writing my fantasies. Hahahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a walk to the city park  
> I just wanna go back, sing, "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande  
> Do I really wanna go back, wanna go?

Angel was taking a stroll at the city park with airpods on. She was listening to the newest song of her favorite artist. After coming back to the Human Realm, she did her usual activities: taking summer voice lessons and offering her singing at café gigs (because she needed money to survive, of course).

She sat near a lake. Children were trying to feed the ducks swimming lazily in it while their parents and guardians watched them whilst chatting. It was just a typical summer Friday afternoon, but there were already a lot of people coming to the park.

Ariana Grande’s “7 Rings” blasted next through her airpods. She quietly lip-synced through the song while checking her Instagram on her mobile phone. Her D.D.D suddenly vibrated. She read the caller ID and an upward curvature of her lips formed. She paused the music and answered the call.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the Great Mammon!” she hailed first.

“U-Uh...!” the second-born eldest sputtered.He was supposed to be greeting her first!

He cleared his throat to compose himself. “Hey, Angel! How’ve ya been?”

Angel just giggled. She always found Mammon’s tough act cute and funny. “I’m fine. Doing the usual, as always.”

“I bet your bored in there already,” he snickered. “Of course, without MY presence, your life there will always be boring.”

She faked an eye roll even though he couldn’t see her reaction. “Oh really now? Should I summon you then here so you can keep me entertained?” She got smug on him.

Mammon could feel the warmth rising on his cheeks. He mumbled quite loudly, “I-I don’t mind...” He then got a hold of himself. “W-Wait...! I mean...! Hey! Ya can’t just do that! You’ll need more power to summon the Great Mammon!”

She chuckled. “Suit yourself then. But you know, Mammon, I do miss all of you.”

He hummed lowly. “I guess that’s only natural for ya since you’re a human.”

“So you’re saying that you don’t miss me?” she pouted.

This startled him. “W-What?! No, I didn’t mean it like that! Of course, I miss ya, too! Like a lot!”

Then, there was a short silence until Angel burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, that’s so epic! I wish I could have recorded that!” she continued to ridicule him.

“S-Stop it!” was all he could blurt out. Deep down, though, he and even his brothers do miss her greatly. _Who knew a human like her had done so much for over just a year?_ Everything seemed to have become mundane ever since she left.

She could hear another voice from the other side. Mammon huffed rather irritatedly, “Great, Satan’s callin’ me. We’ve got a meetin’ today. Hey, I’ll call ya later, alright?”

She nodded, “Okie dokie!”

They bade each other and ended their call.

‘I can’t help wondering how the brothers are doing. They seemed to be doing okay, but every time I listen to Asmo, he sounded like he wanted to cry.’

Before Mammon, Asmodeus called her. They talked for hours, ranging from makeup to skincare to fashion to just about anything until he realized that he needed to end their conversation. She could feel sadness in his tone. He seemed to be sobbing and whining that he wished he could see her and bring her back in Devildom.

Frankly, all of the brothers seemed to carry a somber feeling whenever they talk to her. They truly missed her.

She checked the time with her actual phone and it was already 4:00 in the afternoon. She’ll be having a gig at 6:00 so she needed to prepare. As she was about to go, her D.D.D rang once more.

‘Huh?’

She looked at it and was surprised it was from Solomon.

“Solomon?” There was confusion in her voice as she answered.

“Hello, Angel,” his mellowed silvery voice spoke on the other line. “It was a good thing that I tried to call you again. You must be busy talking to one of the brothers as I was trying to reach out to you for a few minutes.”

“Well, now you’ve got my attention,” she sassed a bit rudely. Even if a year had passed, she still didn’t trust the sorcerer. She always found him to be someone scheming for some evil plan, though Simeon and Luke reassured her many times that Solomon can be trusted (except for cooking, that is).

Said sorcerer chortled. “That’s cute, Angel. You still don’t trust me after all this time?” Angel could hear the amusement in his tone. _He was mocking her, she assumed._ “In any case, I called because I can’t help wondering...”

Angel crunched a brow up. “Solomon?” His end of the line became silent.

“...if you also miss me,” a familiar voice whispered near her ear, which made her flinch and move away.

“Eep!” She faced the newcomer. “Really now?!Where did you even come from?!” She wanted to punch that smiling face off of his face.

“It’s also nice seeing you again, Angel,” he laughed quietly. “But other than missing you, I just wanted to ask if you would like to visit the brothers.”

This perked her up with slight interest. “You mean go back to the Devildom?”

He nodded his head with a hum. “You do miss them, right?”

She tilted her head to the side, opting to look in the other direction where a group of teenagers was dance practicing. “Why ask about that?” she replied with a question instead.

“No need to be shy about it. You need to be honest now because your answer will depend on what will happen to your future.”

She peered at him with a crossed expression. “That’s kinda eerie. What do you know?” She intersected her arms with one another, eyeing him warily.

“Just answer the question, Angel.” He looked serious now.

This prompted the female to provide him with an honest answer. “Well, I guess I do miss them. There was at one point that I did think of visiting Devildom...”

“Excellent!” Solomon cheerfully said.

“Huh?!”

“Then, let’s go back to Devildom together!” He suddenly pushed her with force.

And everything went white and slow-moving.


	2. Back to where we came from… with the Demon Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to where we came from, goin' back to the Demon Brothers  
> In the kitchen, up on the table  
> Like we had a beautiful view  
> Do I really wanna go,  
> Do I really wanna go back, back to Devildom

Devildom... It was also known as Hell, but the name sounded foreboding so changing it to something even more favorable would be fitting for it. It was one of the three realms where demons lurk and pure evil exist. Humans, who reside at the middle of the realms, believed that in order to go to Heaven, one must do good actions and confess all sins, otherwise Hell would be one’s final destination. The Celestial Realm, which was Heaven itself, was a dream for all departed human souls. However, humans weren’t really born to be good at times. They sometimes do bad actions based on the sins of the seven most deadly ones in the world, represented as the ‘devils’.

Angel was religious, one of the reasons why she was named after guardian angels. She studied at a conservative religious school. She was the ‘goody-good two shoes’ in her high school years. When she went to college, though, her perception in life changed. Full of curiosity, she indulged herself in some ‘sins’ that her parents would absolutely abhor. She learned (from her friends and acquaintances) that religion was just a concept and that she shouldn’t believe in such ‘make-believe’ ideas.

However, even if she was consumed with these notions, her faith was still intact and that’ll never change. This was strengthened further when she finally found out that Heaven and Hell do exist.

Her thoughts seized itself as she couldn’t sense her body. She still had her mind, yet, whether she was conscious or not, she couldn’t really tell. Her eyes were a little heavy. She tried to pry them open to no avail. She then felt some wind below as well as screams.

_Wait... Screams?_

She realized too late that she was falling quickly that she landed onto someone with an “Oof!”

“AAAAHHH!!!!” the familiar shriek of the third-born otaku eldest reverberated. “AM I DREAMING?! I-IS THAT...?! IS IT REALLY...?!” He couldn’t contain his excitement for some reasons, like the fanboy that he was.

“I apologize for that, Angel. I should’ve pushed you like that,” Solomon, still the prick that he was, reached the ground with ease and snickered. But, he was really apologetic. He should’ve warned her and held her hand all throughout.

Angel groaned as she tried to stand. She held her forehead. “I feel dizzy...”

The two humans were transported in the RAD Student Council Meeting Room where the Student Council was having an on-going meeting about important matters for this year.

Asmodeus was the next one to get jovial. “Angel~! I can’t believe this! You came back!”

Mammon was just complaining about his call with her a few minutes ago and then _this_ happened. He would be lying to himself if he wasn’t _so happy_ right now. “Alright, alright, Angel, I know that ya missed me, but can’t believe you’ll actually jump over this fast!”

On one hand, Lucifer was utterly shocked. “Angel…? And Solomon…?”

There were a few moments where he fantasized that she would come back in the Devildom willingly. He didn’t expect that this would be the day. Though he found this quite doubtful, especially appearing out of nowhere with Solomon, he would admit (only to himself) that he was truly lighthearted to see her again. There was not in a day that he didn’t think of her.

Diavolo gleefully guffawed. “Well, what do you know! When we were all just getting serious here, you showed up! And out of nowhere at that!”

Barbatos added, “Yes, it would seem that everyone is in good spirits all of a sudden. Welcome back, Angel.”

“Indeed! Welcome back! Though I must admit, this is all too sudden.” The Demon Prince shifted his eyes to the sorcerer. “What were you thinking, Solomon?”

The whitish silvery-haired male just chuckled. “A visit won’t hurt, right? I was planning on doing it myself, but I thought of bringing Angel along, just to lift your spirits up.”

Lucifer surveyed him carefully. The first-born eldest still held mixed feelings towards the sorcerer.

Diavolo acknowledged the explanation and spoke once more, “Either way, I’m really happy that both of you are here.”

By this time, Angel offered a hand to Satan, whom she landed onto. She apologized again, “I’m really sorry. I must be heavy.”

Satan shook his head and smiled, “It’s fine. We weren’t really expecting you to just ‘fall’ out of nowhere.” He then laughed lightly.

“Does that mean you’ll be staying for a while?” Belphegor asked as he neared beside her. “You’ll stay at the House of Lamentation, right? Of course, you would. You technically live there. Oh, but wait, your room hasn’t been cleaned so that’s probably covered in dust,” he kept on going.

The youngest demon brother may lazily sleep all throughout, but when it came to _his_ human, he made sure not to doze off unless he can coax her to join him in taking a nap while cuddling (that was always his favorite thing to do with her).

“W-Well, obviously-“ She was interrupted by the sixth-born youngest.

“She can just sleep in our room then.”

This made her blue-colored eyes widened. “W-Wait just a moment-!”

“No! She stays in MY ROOM!” Leviathan roared as a heavy blush was evident on his face.

He was known to be that one demon among the brothers who really didn’t interact with anyone, let alone with the opposite gender. He was actually overwhelming himself with emotions that he never felt before. He wondered himself if he should really be experiencing all of these intensifying emotions. In most cases, he really liked—no, _loved_ —the feeling.

“There’re really some good anime and games that I wanted to show you! And, and, there’s this new update in _Mononoke Land_ that I need to tell you about!”

“O-Oh, really-“

“Hey, hey! She ain’t sleepin’ in any of yours! To be fair, she should be sleepin’ in mine because I was her first!” Mammon intervened.

Asmodeus shook his head utterly dismayed. “There’s no limit with your stupidity, don’t you, Mammon? Think before you even say something!”

Satan couldn’t agree more. “You keep saying you were her first when in fact you can’t even make the right moves.”

And some of the brothers started to argue. Angel could feel a sweat dropping on her head when her attention was diverted to Lucifer as he finally welcomed her, “It’s indeed nice seeing you again, Angel. I feel like it had been quite a while since you left.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Sorry to rain on your parade. It’s obvious you’re having a meeting. This is Solomon’s fault, by the way,” she expressed yet another regret for disturbing the meeting with Diavolo (and then blaming it to the sorcerer).

Lucifer made a sound full of mirth in a quiet tone. _Did he just laugh?_ The mighty first-born expressing such genuine high spirits was never a ‘thing’. Angel felt fortunate to even witness him manifesting such happy demeanor on him.

“While that is the case now, I don’t think Lord Diavolo minded it at all. Here.” He handed a key to her. “This is the key to the House of Lamentation. You go home first. We’ll officially celebrate your return once we finish the meeting here.”

She hesitated, but grabbed it, either way. “That’s quite something coming from you. Since when did you trust me with anything?” She raised a brow in skepticism.

He smirked and moved his face adjacent to hers, which made her incline back a bit. “The more trust we build, the more consent, don’t you think?”

Her cheeks reddened suddenly. “What are you even insinuating?”

“Distance, ya two!” Mammon cut in as he glared at the eldest.

“Merrymaking can wait later. We have a lot to discuss today,” Diavolo announced, his voice in earnest as if asking the participants in the room to get back to business.

“Then by all means, do continue on,” Solomon conceded as he caught hold of Angel’s arm.

“Right…” she muttered out.

“See you at home, Angel~!” Asmodeus waved delightfully. The other brothers also mimicked him.

_Oh, how thrilled they were to finally go back home with someone they deeply adore and cherish to welcome them._


	3. Yeah, I went back to memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went back to memory lane  
> Majolish, all that  
> CD, Hocus Pocus  
> Drive 'round with a demon and holy rosary, oh  
> Never under pressure (you think), oh  
> Those days it was so much better (yeah, I think so), oh  
> Feelin' cool in Devildom, relaxin' (not)  
> No money, no problem (not)  
> It was easy back then (eventually)

Angel noticed that coming back to Devildom was… still the same. The shops, restaurants, and cafés that she frequented to were still up and running. When her eyes averted to Majolish, she couldn’t help, but make an exciting squeal as she ran towards it, gazing at the fashionable clothes that the displayed mannequin was wearing.

She gasped in exhilaration. “Look! I saw this fashion trend in Instagram and I can’t believe Majolish has the whole set of it!” She then glanced at the shop beside the boutique, which was Hocus Pocus. Once again, she squealed in delight. “No way, no way, no way! Are you kidding me? Those were the exact replica of the pearl earrings worn by Princess Diana! They looked so real!”

Solomon could just dissolve into laughter. He was aware of Angel being a grand fashionista; that was one of the reasons why Asmodeus find her endearing because both she and the Avatar of Lust have keen sense of fashion.

While she was being ridiculously distracted, Solomon took the chance to take a photo of her and then tease Asmodeus of being able to witness firsthand of their favorite human’s genuine happy expression.

“Let’s go,” he then insisted kindly.

This snapped the human female back at the matter at hand. She’d admit that shopping in Devildom was more fun than in the Human Realm. They continued on their trek as they reached the gates of the House of Lamentation.

Out of nowhere, Solomon sniggered. “Do you remember your first day here?”

_Oh, she remember it as bright as a sunny day._ Angel considered that memory as the most epic since she practically ‘owned’ Mammon at that time. It was hilarious, at least for her.

***Flashback***

_When Lucifer and Angel reached the so-called ‘House of Lamentation’ (Angel really found the name quite loathing. Who would even name an abode that was associated with grief or sorrow?), she was introduced to the second-born eldest and known as the Avatar of Greed, Mammon._

_Upon their first meeting, he already detested the thought of taking care of a ‘human’. He kept droning on and on of how the ‘Great’ Mammon shouldn’t do such menial work._

_“Ya think ‘cause Lucifer assigned ya to me, you’ll be safe around me? I won’t hesitate to eat ya if ya misbehave! I don’t care one bit if you’re pretty!”_

_He didn’t just call her ‘pretty’, did he? Nope, not at all!_

_Instead of being terrified of the threat (naturally, anyone would be given that they were demons), Angel just scoffed loudly._

_“Oh wow, I’m so afraid. You wanna eat me? Do it. Oh, I dare you to do it now! In fact, do it in front of him!” She motioned her arm to the first-born._

_Mammon was taken aback, like seriously. He didn’t expect AT ALL that this human can even talk back. Was she really asking for a death wish?_

_She gave a ‘tsk’ sound and turned to Lucifer. “Honestly, he’s my GUARDIAN? If he wants to spat threats at me, at least make it look scary.”_

_In fact, he couldn’t think of a better comeback and was just ‘forced’ to be her guardian. He did gave out more threats at her just to make him look superior, but that didn’t deter her resolve at all._

_However, as amusing as her display was, Lucifer warned her not to act too bossy lest she would really end up as a corpse. He had a reason why he chose Mammon to be her protector and that was because among all of them, his white-haired brother was the only demon who never unleashed his demon form even when angered._

_Truth to be told, by the time Angel set foot in Devildom, she was already filled with fear. She made certain that she had her rosary with her at all times. Even if Lucifer assured her that nothing will happen to her as long as she was with Mammon, she would remain suspicious of them and have only her holy rosary as guidance and protection. As long as she could keep her facade of an attitude b*tch, she’ll be fine._

_She swore she would never trust these demons._

***End of Flashback***

She giggled. She finally found the irony of her own promise to herself. _And now, she seemed to gain a mutual trust between her and the brothers that may be unbreakable forever._

“Penny for your thoughts?” Solomon queried curiously.

“Oh, you know, just going back to memory lane. I never would’ve thought I’ll find my time here really memorable.”

“Is that so? So your time almost getting eaten by Cerberus and killed by the most powerful demon make it memorable to you?”

Angel playfully scowled at him. “Very funny, Solomon. While that can be a really scary experience, everything was not so bad. If anything, I learned not to mess with Lucifer’s dog.”

The sorcerer laughed at that as they entered the House of Lamentation.

***

The meeting, up until now, was on-going and apparently going to take forever. It seemed that Lucifer was the only one listening, though Satan was trying to as well and, sadly, that was a little failing.

In his own thoughts, he couldn’t wait to get home and introduced some new novels that he purchased a few months ago to her. He actually found out that she was a hopeless romantic in which she preferred book genres with romance in it, either be comical or fantasy. The blonde-haired demon found that side of hers really attractive.

On the other hand, Beelzebub was already whining at his twin of how hungry he was and that he wanted to go home so that he could see their favorite human. Belphegor convinced him that the meeting will be over soon; even the navy blue-haired youngest also felt the same sentiment as his twin.

Leviathan, on one hand, was gripping his D.D.D on both of his sweaty hands. He had this urge to send a text message to her. The problem was that he didn’t know what to even say. _Should he say that he missed her so badly that there were times that he got so used to declaring his excitement over a new game, an update, or a new anime released to her that he would unconsciously go to her room only to find out that she wasn’t there anymore?_

_Ha! As if he’d tell her that_. Yet, he was still gripping at his D.D.D and just staring at the screen.

Beside the otaku third-born, Asmodeus was blushing madly, which was immediately noted by Mammon. He tried to ignore him, but the way his fifth-born brother was turning scarlet on his cheek was not something out of his lustful desires, he got intrigued. He took a peek and he, too, showed a tinge of red.

_Angel was smiling warmly with her eyes closed and pointing at something on a glass window of a shop. She managed to face the camera and captured a picture-perfect and, possibly, rare photo of her beaming genuinely._

“Hey, send that to me!” Mammon whispered in a yelling manner.

The champagne-colored haired brother locked his D.D.D immediately and turned to Mammon. _Great! That picture was for him and him alone! Why didn’t he noticed his stupid brother’s presence?!_

“What’re you even talking about?” he grinned, pretending he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Stop playin’ dumb, Asmo! If ya don’t send that to me, I’ll go over your beauty stuff and sell every one of them!” Mammon seethed.

“Oh, don’t you ever dare!” Asmodeus retorted.

“Oho! Don’t test me! I’ll do it if ya don’t send me that pic!”

“Never!”

“Are ya really askin’ for it?!” the greedy second-born raised his voice for the another time.

Lucifer had enough of Mammon’s antics. “Mammon, even before this day ends, you will be receiving a punishment.”

Said brother gulped. He then growled under his breath. _Asmodeus was really going to be persistent for it._ He had to find a leverage somehow. He was going to get that picture no matter what!

***

Angel bade a temporary farewell to Solomon. She scrutinized the house from up, front, left and right. For some odd reasons, she felt right at home.

_Home… What a foreign concept._ To her, she didn’t even know what she would consider a ‘home’. _Was the Devildom becoming one for her?_ She still loved the Human Realm; after all, she lived her 21 years in it. Her real family and friends were all over there.

‘Might as well check my room,’ she just decided on that one instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance! I'm really happy! Let me just give you a heads-up that most of the Devilgram Stories and exclusive events will be based on the videos shared by Obey Me players in YouTube.
> 
> Speaking of YouTube, I have a channel. Just read my 'About' to know what I post. Clue: Mostly Obey Me content since I'm into that. I just started and I'll be uploading more soon.
> 
> YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA


	4. Just give me some time and I'll be ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So wrap me in plastic, and make me shine  
> We can make a dollhouse, follow your design  
> Let's build a dog out of sticks and twine  
> I can call you master, you can call me mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Super minor innuendo implication (because I'm beginning to understand that my OC can be a tease even if she's religious. She can be unholy sometimes, hahaha)

She climbed the winding staircase and was welcomed by a familiar hallway where all the brothers’s rooms, including hers, were located. Her room was situated near Lucifer’s and almost beside the kitchen itself. She wiggled the doorknob and, to her surprise, it was locked.

‘Huh, I guess Belphie was right, after all. My room’s most probably teeming with cobwebs and creepy crawlies by now.’

She instead went to the library. Everything was in order even now. She approached the fireplace. On top of it was a family picture frame. She laid hold of it and scrutinized it. This was taken during Diavolo’s birthday party when each of the brothers also organized gifts for her as a symbol of gratefulness and mutual trust. They treated and cared for her as if she was already part of the family.

“We’re home~!” Asmodeus’s voice reached even in the library.

She put the frame back on top of the fireplace and jogged back to the entrance hall.

Leviathan whined, “W-Wait! Was I only dreaming when I actually saw Angel at RAD?!”

“Hey, Angel! Where ya at?!” Mammon called.

Beelzebub frowned. “So, we were just imagining that she just appeared from nowhere?”

“Hey, Beel, don’t be sad…” Belphegor patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile, though he, too, was saddened if her sudden presence was just a fickle of their imagination.

Asmodeus wailed next, “No! That’s not true! Angel, darling!”

Lucifer and Satan settled on to not say anything, but they were as dejected as their rest of the brothers. All of them entered the common room just ahead of the entrance/exit door, assuming that she was just waiting for them on one of the sofas.

“Hey, guys, welcome back!” the familiar female voice that each brother loved so much was pleased by their return.

“Angel!” Asmodeus ran towards her and hugged her, getting all teary-eyed. “We thought you just disappeared and came back to the Human Realm!”

Mammon hissed loudly. “Hey, hey! That’s enough! You’re suffocatin’ her!” He tried to pull the fifth-born brother away from her.

Beelzebub was quick to change his countenance and wore an upward curve on his lips, his teeth showing, as he expressed, “We thought we were just imagining you, but now I believe this is real!”

“We’re so happy that you’re really here, Angel,” Belphegor showed an unfeigned smile.

“So, so, what do you want for dinner?” Leviathan was radiating with so much joy right now.

Satan chuckled at the way his brothers were doting on her. She was like their missing piece. Now that she was here, it was like everything was whole again.

Lucifer shook his head in dismay and sighed, “Honestly, all of you need to take down a notch. You’re embarrassing yourselves.”

“Oh, come on, Lucifer, it’s not like you weren’t excited!” Asmodeus jested.

“As you can see, Angel,” the first-born eldest ignored his champagne-haired brother. “they can’t stop squabbling along the way about what dinner to cook for you. They wanted this to be extra special since this is your welcome back party.”

Belphegor huffed. “Would you stop saying ‘they’? You’re in this, too, you know.”

Satan acquiesced. “Yeah, Lucifer, why deny the truth? I admit that I’m really delighted for Angel’s coming back here in Devildom even if that was just out of nowhere. I also like this evening to be extra special for her.” He then turned to her with glee on his face. “So, what do you prefer to eat tonight, Angel?”

The light blonde female thought for a moment then replied, “I do miss Devildom food so let’s go with that, if you don’t mind.”

Thus, everyone agreed on that and proceeded first to their own respective rooms to get changed. Lucifer unlocked hers (since the key to her bedroom was in his keepsake). As she entered her room, Angel examined the surroundings. The same as the rest of the Devildom, nothing was out-of-place except there was not much to see in it since she did clear out all of her things when she moved back to the Human Realm.

She opened drawers and closets; they were empty, of course. She opened her private bathroom; at least some essentials were present. She even checked the counter sink cupboards; towels were in it, thank goodness, and even a first aid kit.

“Hey, Angel!” Mammon’s voice reverberated in her room.

She exited the bathroom and uttered out, “As always, you don’t know how to knock properly.”

He scoffed. “Come on, get used to it!”

She crossed her arms. “And what if I was naked and you just happened to just burst in here?”

His cheeks reddened as he immediately whirled his head to the side. “As if that’s gonna happen…!”

“But you want that to happen, right?” she simpered, attempting to playfully provoke him, as she moved her hands at her back and tilting half of her body a bit forward.

This made the second-born’s blush even redder as he fully shifted around, his back facing her.

“D-Don’t be ridiculous! Why would I even want that?!” He was starting to get riled up.

Angel could only laugh at him. She pressed on, “Just admit it. If you asked nicely, I might not have to use the pact to command you to stop~”

Mammon snarled at that implication as he suddenly clutched her forearm and inched his face closer to hers. “If ya continue bein’ such a tease, I won’t hold back. I’ll have to cover that pretty mouth of yours just so ya can’t make a command.”

There was a rasping noise coming from someone then spoke, “I can’t believe you’ll act as a scumbag in her welcome back party, Mammon.”

Both human and demon peered at the newcomer who was Satan, facial expression clearly showing such disgust.

The white-haired demon let her go quickly. He retorted defensively, “I ain’t doin’ anythin’! I was only tellin’ her somethin’!”

“Right…” Satan drawled. He shifted his yellow-green gradient-colored eyes to Angel and his demeanor immediately changed into a radiant one. “Let’s cook together. That way, we know what you really want for dinner.” He walked to her and snatched her hand gently. He led her out.

“Hey! What’s with the holdin’ hands! That’s not fair!” Mammon followed, grumbling on that he should be the only one to touch _his_ human since she was _his first_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought the song fits this chapter, I guess(?), teehee.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and reads, everyone! I really appreciate them! *teary-eyed*
> 
> I don't own anything except my OC.
> 
> Have you listened to Levi's new song, "My Chance"? It's so cute! It's already available in YouTube and Spotify!


	5. Sleep, my darlings: Greed & Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sleep is NEVER for the weak…
> 
> (Based on the Good Night Devil exclusive event. This will be divided in parts, obviously, hahaha.)

She couldn’t count of how many days she had been in Devildom. She wondered if her family and friends were worried of her sudden disappearance. Solomon did reassure her, however, that everything was taken care of even before she was sent in Devildom along with him.

It was kind of… weirding her out that the seven demon brothers were willing to share her affection to all of them. They weren’t really short in opening up their deepest adoration towards her, especially Asmodeus.

He became even clingier than before. She remembered her first meetingwith him. He was touchy, that was a given fact since he was after all the Avatar of Lust. He made it clear to her that he will make her fall in love with him. He still tried to charm her using his powerful lustful gaze. It actually happened once, but her holy rosary helped her through it by not giving in to such major sin. Ever since then, he could never charm her again in which, oddly speaking, he was the one who was ‘charmed’ by her. He was not also shy in telling her those ‘I love you’s even in the presence of his brothers. If anything, he wanted to make them jealous.

It was basically just casual hang-outs with the rest. Some of them try to initiate a little bit of intimate contact like holding her hand or draping their arm around her shoulders. They also attempt to at least kiss her on the cheek (if they were not bold enough to go for her mouth except for Lucifer and Belphegor; they can be smug about it and insist of wanting more).

They can be quite… handful as a matter of fact; for the most part, when they were all in the House of Lamentation, that is.

However, the atmosphere in the house right now was rather eerie. Everyone was in the common room, sitting in the sofas and soft-cushioned chairs. Lucifer was just standing there, his arms intersected across each other and a demeanor screaming, _‘You have to run now, b*tch!, or I'll murder you!’_

“I’m beyond appalled with this. What’s with these grades?” he began.

Oh, that’s right, some of the teachers filed a report that some students were failing in their classes. And unfortunately, most of the demon brothers (excluding, of course, Lucifer and Satan) were part of the reported students failing in classes.

And, yeah, another misfortune, Angel, as well. Her Devildom History teacher had already warned of her almost failing mark in the subject. She haven’t told Lucifer about that… yet.

“I say this is Mammon’s fault!” Asmodeus blurted out.

“Yeah, defs Mammon’s fault,” Leviathan agreed.

“Woah there! How’s this my fault?!” said ‘culprit’ countered.

“Enough,” Lucifer shushed them with an intimidating aura. “You should be ashamed of yourselves. To think you’re student council officers…”

“If it’s only Mammon to blame, why call all of us here? I have good grades,” Satan remarked.

“Yeah, me, too… Well, at least I think I have,” Belphegor stated unsurely.

“Me, as well. I have to have good grades if I want to stay in the team,” Beelzebub justified.

Lucifer scrunched his brows even further. “No, **all** of you are to blame. As brothers, you should be helping each other out especially if any of you are struggling with a subject. And you,” he diverted his focus to their human resident. “Your Devildom History teacher told me something _very interesting_.”

Angel shrugged nervously. “Is it about my almost failing grade?”

The first-born glared further at her. She lowered her eyes on the ground. _Lucifer was really scary when he really got mad._

Lucifer mulled over for a while until he decided to speak once more, “I believe that there’s also one factor as to why you get such bad grades. Do you all sleep properly at night?”

“I count my money first before I go to sleep,” the second-born proudly stated.

“I do some gaming first,” the otaku third-born snickered.

“When I have a good book with me, I read until I fall asleep,” Satan answered as a matter-of-factly.

“Go night shopping~!” Asmodeus cheered his answer.

“I get hungry so I eat,” Beelzebub provided his response.

“Since I sleep during the day, I stay up at night,” the youngest demon brother shared.

“I stalk my favorite artists and bands in Instagram,” Angel was also pleased with her answer.

The black-haired demon exhaled heavily. “Well, that settles it, then. What’s the point of studying so well if you all don’t sleep properly? All of you will be under surveillance and Angel will see to it that you’ll be getting the right amount of sleep. I’ll create a schedule for each one of you for this week and she’ll provide me a report of your sleeping habits.”

“Woah, woah, hold your gears for a sec there! What do you mean I monitor them? I thought I’m part of this,” Angel argued.

“Yes, _you_ are already part of this. Take this as your punishment for not telling me about your almost bad grades in one of your subjects.”

She only groaned as a response.

“We will start this tonight.”

***

Mammon couldn’t say for certain if he really hated Lucifer. Not that he hated, like _‘hated’_ him, but he mostly found him… _unlikeable_ , in a way.

Don’t get him wrong, though. Having Angel in his room was a _dream come true_. In fact, all of his brothers dreamed of inviting her in their bedroom _without any interruptions_.

But, this? Oh, believe him, this was infuriating. What was Lucifer trying to achieve in here?

“You know,” Mammon was trying to pacify himself since he was getting all worked up. “If you’re goin’ to study **my** sleeping habits, why’s **Levi** in here with us?!”

“I know, right?! Even I wonder about that, too,” Leviathan concurred. “I thought we all each get to spend some alone time with Angel.”

“If you know then scram! Go back to your den!”

“Nope, not gonna happen. Besides, Lucifer said I had to be here.”

Angel rolled her eyes. “It’s obviously what he wanted. He doesn’t want me to be alone with you guys since, you know…”

Mammon yapped under his breath. “That sneaky bastard! Always ruinin’ everythin’!”

“Either way, I don’t mind this at all. It’s like having a sleep-over!” The human female was enthusiastic all of a sudden.

“Right…” The situation right now was disappointing to the Avatar of Greed. “Anyway, so what now?”

Angel looked at him credulously. “What do you mean by that? Of course we need to go to sleep. If you don’t want Lucifer bleeding your eardrums, we might as well do what he wants us to do.”

“Yeah, I kinda agree on that one, but wait a moment!” Leviathan took out a game from his shawl jacket, which happens to be Mammon’s favorite. “Ta-dah! Let’s play this first!”

“Levi!” Angel put her hands on her waist as she scolded him. “We’re supposed to be sleeping now!”

The purple-haired demon flinched as he hid his face with the game.

“Now, now, one game won’t hurt! We’ll fall asleep once the game becomes boring.” Mammon sat on his sofa bed, ready to do some gaming.

_—————_

_5:00 A.M._

_—————_

“Wow, Mammon, you’re good in this game.”

He guffawed. “Nothin’ can beat me in this game! When it comes to money-makin’, just trust THE Mammon!”

“Yeah, only in game, that is. In real life, you’re always in debt and asking for money.”

And thus, the two demons ended up playing the game while Angel watched. She did find it intriguing especially that she didn’t expect Mammon, of all demons, to be good in something (he was never good with handling his own money affairs, which stirs up Lucifer always).

Leviathan yawned. “Okay, I think I can already feeling the sleepiness in me…” He looked at Angel with a giddy smile on his face. “Wanna sleep next to me?”

“Hey! This is MY room so she gets to sleep next to me!” Mammon pointed out.

Angel checked the time at her D.D.D and gave a long sigh. “Well, so much for getting enough sleep…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, when I get loads of free time, I tend to update my stories really fast especially if the chapters are just short.
> 
> Thank you so much for the reads!
> 
> Again, I don't own anything except my OCs.


	6. Sleep, my darlings: Lust & Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sleep is NEVER for the weak…
> 
> (Based on the Good Night Devil exclusive event. This will be divided in parts, obviously, hahaha.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Again and again, thanks for the reads!
> 
> If you want some Obey Me contents especially on exclusive events and Devilgrams that you couldn't access, you can check my YT channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA  
> I'm still starting, though I already have some contents uploaded in it. Please do consider checking it out. Thank you! :)
> 
> TW: Some implied sexual themes

Angel puffed out a tired breath. She only had two hours of sleep before classes started. She wasn’t able to doze off last night as planned with the two eldest demon brothers playing all ‘mornight’ with that videogame that the otaku third-born brought. Even if she wanted to go to bed before them, Mammon can’t seem to shut his mouth while playing it along with Leviathan commenting blaringly as well. Plus, the game appeared to be intriguing and the human female was a bit curious on how well the Avatar of Greed played videogames. _He wasn’t half bad, by the way._

“It’s strange for you not to be so focused in class,” a familiar mellowed and angelic voice reached her ears.

Angel’s blue-colored eyes could just sparkle. Although she’d known Simeon for a year already (since he was also an exchange student from the Celestial Realm), she wanted to _fangirl_. After all, that was the effect of being religious. Seeing a _real_ angel and actually being friends with said angel was simply just a dream come true for her.

Simeon gave a warm-hearted smile. _Ah! Why did he even had to do that?!_ Angel was joyfully screaming in the inside.

“U-Ummm…” she stuttered and composed herself. “I didn’t get any sleep last night…”

“Ah, yes, I heard from Satan about you monitoring their sleeping habits. It looks like Lucifer is onto you,” Simeon remarked.

“Punishment for not telling him about my bad grade in one of our subjects…” she sighed again.

Simeon lightly laughed. “That’s Lucifer for you. He only wanted the best for you as well since you’re technically Diavolo’s star student.”

Angel grumbled. “So meaning, because of his huge pride, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself to his _lordy-ness._ ”

“You’re forgetting that he’s after all the Avatar of Pride. That’s only natural for him.”

“I guess I forgot about that. He’s still a prick for making me do his work.”

“ **A prick, you say?** ”

Angel nervously gulped. Simeon could only sympathize and bade, “I think this is my cue to leave. May you be blessed in your current task, Angel.” He then walked out, leaving her to fend off for herself with the wolf.

Lucifer had that well-known smug on his face, his usual black-colored eyes turning to a shade of red gradient. “I believe someone needs to be taught what **respect** is, don’t you think so, dear Angel?”

The blonde human female could only imagine what he would do to her: either a _very long_ lecture or _something else_ …

She hoped it would be the former…

***

Nope, the black-haired demon brother didn’t want to waste his energy for lectures. He decided to teach her with _something else._

Angel released a breath for the umpteenth time. She was already home, back in the safety of her room, and was staring at herself on her bathroom mirror.

Lucifer was indeed cunning. To think he would bring her at an empty classroom and corner her. He enjoyed teasing her that made her breathless, all the while still _lecturing_ her about respect, until he got satisfied and left a hickey on her collarbone. Though he didn’t like his mark to be hidden, it was best to cover it up for the time being since he didn’t want his brothers to throw a fit at him. They most likely would also do the same if they find out about his marking.

**_“All of us may share you, but never forget who you really belong to.”_** Those were his final words before going back to classes.

‘I love-hate that guy,’ she mused. She made sure that the hickey was well-hidden.

***

The champagne-colored demon brother whined. “What’s the meaning of this?! I don’t understand at all!”

The sixth-born one raised a brow at him. “What’s not to understand?”

“YOU!” He pointed at him. “You’re here in MY room, that’s what I don’t understand!” His facial expression contorted sullenly. “And I thought I could spend the night alone with my pretty Angel!”

“Can we just go to sleep already?” Angel complained. “Mammon and Levi kept me all night because Levi brought a videogame with him and Mammon got super addicted to it.”

“Oh, my poor Angel!” Asmodeus hugged her before she could avoid him. “I’ll make sure you sleep well tonight, my darling~ At least you didn’t get to spend it alone with Mammon. He can be wild, you know.”

“Uh… Are you even sure about that, Asmo?” Beelzebub was a little uncertain to his brother’s two last statements. “Are you saying it’s okay if Levi was the one who Angel spends time alone with?”

Asmodeus giggled. “Oh, come on, Beel, it’s like you don’t know Levi. He’s too socially awkward to even do anything to Angel. Having that alone time with her in his room is just enough for him.”

Said female grunted. “I’m right here, you know!” She tried to pry the demon embracing her away. He then pinched her cheek. “H-Hey!”

“So cute!” he giggled again. He then eyed his orange-haired brother with yet another downward curve of his mouth. “Really, Beel, can you just go to sleep? At least even if you’re here, I can still spend some time with Angel.”

He also mimicked Asmodeus’s expression. “Actually, as much as I wanted that, I couldn’t. I’m hungry.”

This gave the Avatar of Lust an idea. “Oh~! I know! Wait here!” He rummaged through his closet.

Angel crossed her arms. ‘Oh, Asmo, I know what you’re trying to do.’

“Ta-dah!” He had a big box that was full of his favorite snacks. “Here you go, brother!” He handed the box to Beelzebub hurriedly, which the latter was quick enough to hold the box in his arms. “Eat as much as you like~! You’ve been a really great brother so you deserve only the best from me!”

The sixth-born was practically drooling. “You sure?”

Asmodeus hummed a happy OK as Beelzebub began digging in the box.

“Wow, that’s really nice of you, Asmo,” Angel sarcastically opined.

He moved his face near to hers. “Once Beel is full and falls asleep, we’ll get to finally **enjoy** ourselves~”

She distanced herself from him. “Uh-huh, whatever. And how long do you think we’ll wait for Beel to fall asleep?”

“Not for long~!”

—————

_4:30 AM_

—————

“Why are you still awake, Beel?” Asmodeus wailed.

“I’m still hungry…” Beelzebub frowned.

Asmodeus finally broke into a sob. Angel just facepalmed.

‘Another sleepless night…’


	7. Sleep, my darlings: Wrath & Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sleep is NEVER for the weak…
> 
> (Based on the Good Night Devil exclusive event. This will be divided in parts, obviously, hahaha.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, hahaha. *sweatdrops*
> 
> TW: Minor implied sexual themes
> 
> Please check my YT channel: https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA

Angel was lamenting under her breath as her forehead was on top of her student desk. Once again, she didn’t get enough sleep because Asmodeus couldn’t make Beelzebub go to bed. The orange-haired demon was still hungry even if his fifth-born brother already handed him a box of snacks.

“It’s obvious that you didn’t get enough sleep last night,” the sorcerer commented, a little mirth was evident in his tone. “I heard about the task given to you. It looks like it’s not fairing well seeing your current state right now.”

She lifted her forehead, her blue-colored eyes focused instead at the random scribbles on the chalkboard at the front. “They all have terrible sleeping habits… It becomes so much worse when you put them in one room…”

“You should tell that to Lucifer, then. He’ll be glad to know about that.”

She wanted to add a negative remark about him, but remembering last time, she kept her mouth shut this time.

‘That prick has eyes and ears everywhere,’ she thought as she settled with a low rumble under her breath instead.

The day went by until she finally returned home.

***

She knocked on the fourth-born’s door. “Satan?”

“It’s open! Just come right in!”

She did so and entered his library-like bedroom. She saw him crouched down and arranging some books.

“Need help?” she offered as she approached him.

“No, it’s fine,” the blonde demon said as he straightened himself and faced her. “It’s done, anyway. These are the books that I just bought recently. I keep forgetting to properly put them in order.”

“Oh, okay,” she just nodded. She then glanced around his room as if she was searching for something.

This baffled the demon in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

“Ummm, I’m quite confused. You’re the only one here?” She landed her blue-colored hues at him.

He gave a close-eyed smile. “Oh, that’s right. You were with two of my brothers for each night. The first night was with Mammon and Levi, and last night was with Asmo and Beel, right?”

“Yup. That’s why it’s so weird that you’re the only one here.” She never could imagine Lucifer getting an error in his planning; the guy was a perfectionist.

“It’s strange, if you ask me. What could Lucifer be thinking?” Satan murmured. “Did he think that I won’t do anything to you?”

Angel’s eyes broadened a little. “Satan, are you suggesting-“ She was suddenly pulled by him, trapping her in his embrace.

“Do you trust me, Angel?” he huskily whispered near her ear, almost tickling it.

“S-Satan, s-stop…!” She could feel her cheeks warming up as she tried to resist him.

“How shameful can you get, Satan?”

The blonde demon diverted his attention to the new voice.

Belphegor scoffed in an unenthused manner. “Hands off of her, NOW.” The youngest took a hold of her arm and tugged her to him. “You think you can just have your way with her because you think you’re alone? Think again.”

Satan exhaled tiredly. “Why are you here, Belphie?”

“Wow, just wow. Really? You’re already forgetting that Angel shouldn’t spend sleeping alone with any one of us.”

The fourth-born glared at him and so did the seventh-born.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” the cyan blued-eyed brother retaliated.

“I did and you didn’t hear since you’re _busy_ getting with Angel.” The blue-violet eyed brother held onto _his_ human closer to him.

An intense silence shrouded the two brothers. Angel tried to move away from Belphegor, but his hold on her was too tight. So, she chose to utter something out,

“Let’s just sleep this all away!”

Belphegor shifted her behind him as if he was shielding her from the demon in front of them.

“Now, who’s having _his way_ with her? You know, it doesn’t mean Lucifer told you to be here, you should actually be here,” Satan made his point.

“Then why don’t **you** talk him out of it?” The Avatar of Sloth then chuckled sarcastically. “Oh, that’s right, you can’t. You’re **scared** of him.”

This really put the icing on top of the cake. Satan glowered menacingly. “What did you say?”

The seventh-born wasn’t fazed by his intimidation. “You want me to repeat it? No problem. If anything, I’ll **gladly** say it many times.”

Angel, on the other hand, was too tired to even stop them. Even if she wanted to ignore their bickering, how was she supposed to even sleep with the two almost yelling at one another?

She couldn’t just scurry out of the room, either, in fear that Lucifer might caught her and blame her for escaping responsibility.

_When will she have that peaceful sleep already?_


	8. Sleep, my darlings: Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sleep is NEVER for the weak…
> 
> (Based on the Good Night Devil exclusive event. This is the last part, lololol)
> 
> Please check my YT channel for some Obey Me! contents: https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for the reads, booksmarks and kudos! I don't know why but I feel like this means a lot to me because it means you're enjoying the story.
> 
> As you've probably noticed in the past few days, I update this story almost everyday (because each chapter is just short). But since we were struck by a destructive hurricane/typhoon and we have no electricity and wifi for almost a week now, I wasn't able to update consistently. But again, with my phone still intact (at least it's still breathing), I can still write in it.
> 
> I was only able to update this because I went to my workplace and the wifi (thank the heavens) is working properly. I'll be able to have my next update next week because I'll be back to work (and yes, I can multitask, lololol).
> 
> Thank you so much for the patience and please continue enjoying the story!

_Finally, classes ended!_ Angel tried her hardest not to fall asleep in class. During lunch time, she barely even ate and proceeded to the clinic to take at least a ‘power nap’. In the afternoon, she almost closed her tired eyes while potions class was on-going and was about to explode the whole classroom if it weren’t for Solomon.

“You know, your lack of sleep is getting out of hand,” the sorcerer noted worriedly. “I think you should tell Lucifer off that your studies are getting affected due to your lack of sleep.”

Angel grunted lowly. “I think I’m the one suffering from his so-called ‘research’…”

“Oh, so you just noticed it now?” Solomon could feel an imaginary sweatdrop coming down from his head.

“Hey, Angel, le’s go!” Mammon called. He jogged to her and when he became aware of how pale she was, his electric blue eyes broadened in shock. “Woah! If Asmo saw ya like this, he’ll totally freak out!”

“Shut up, Mammon!” she seethed through her gritted teeth.

Solomon bade farewell to the demon and his human friend as they made their separate ways.

Mammon gulped nervously. He obviously knew why she was snappy right now. He was quiet on the rest of the way.

“If ya need anythin’, just gimme a holler and I’ll be right there,” he offered once they reached home.

Angel just inclined her head up and down as she went to her room. She sat on her bed and gave a long breath exhalation. Her warm bed felt so comfy and inviting. As she laid herself down, her D.D.D pinged. She didn’t want to check on it, but decided to do so in case if it was Lucifer or just an emergency that needed the utmost attention (in all seriousness, their versions of an ‘emergency’ was either Beelzebub getting too hungry or Asmodeus getting a chipped nail).

She took her D.D.D and, lo and behold, it was a Lucifer emergency instead, asking her to come to his room.

_This sounded so bad._ Lucifer telling her to come to his room meant only one thing: _there would be punishment._ Angel tried to reminisce carefully of what she had done wrong. She really made sure not to fall asleep in classes and she was certain she hadn’t made a mistake during her voice lessons.

With all of her overthinking, she ended up being in front of the first-born’s bedroom. She knocked on the door thrice until she heard the response of a, “Come in.”

“You wanted to see me, Lucifer?” She peeked through the doorway before even entering. Actually, she’d rather not come inside of his room, if that was even possible.

Lucifer was holding some pages of paper works in his one hand. He gave an unamused countenance at her. “Why are you still there? Come inside.”

She gulped and hesitantly moved from the doorway to the inside of his ‘evil lair’. She closed the door quietly and stood a few inches way from him.

He put down the papers and faced her. “It’s time to make your report on my brothers’s sleeping habits. How were they?”

Angel wanted to laugh at his question. _Did he seriously not detect the tiredness she had been posing?_ It should already be obvious to him.

Instead of turning everything into a joke (because she honestly wanted to cackle at everything), she gave him a proper and sincere answer, “They’re all terrible. Like, really terrible. I’m amazed that I can even survive my classes with _me_ compensating all the sleep that I needed.”

“I see. So, despite of you coaxing them to sleep early, it only made things worse,” he mumbled loudly. “Well, that settles it then. I’ll take note of that. Are there anything else?”

“Ummm, how about letting me sleep already? I have to be in tiptop shape during my voice rehearsal tomorrow so night!” She was about to go when Lucifer stopped her.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

This baffled the human female. “Uh… Going back to my room?”

Lucifer gave an eerie smirk. “Just sleep in here. You did sleep in their rooms with two each of my brothers.”

Angel raised a brow. “And your point?”

He only chuckled. “I assure you that I’m not like them. After all, you’re too tired now. The bed is just right over there.”

“Ummm…”

The door was then slammed open along with a shout, “Oho! So THIS is your plan all along!”

Lucifer scowled at his second-born brother. “Mammon, when will you learn to knock on the door and not slamming your way inside of other demon’s or people’s rooms?”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Leviathan also gave him a glare. “You’re trying to get Angel alone with you in your room!”

All of the demon brothers barged into the first-born’s bedroom.

“How despicable of you, Lucifer,” Satan added.

“ _‘I’m not like them’_ ,” Asmodeus mimicked his first eldest brother’s voice in a mocking manner. “You’re such a hypocrite!”

“I always knew he’d do something like this,” Belphegor hissed.

“I’m hungry again…” Beelzebub whined, food still a priority to him.

Angel was utterly flabbergasted. “Where did you all come from?!”

“After all that time you’ve been settin’ us with two of us in one room, this here’s what ya wanted to happen!” Mammon was fuming, ignoring _his_ human for the meantime.

“So, we’re doing you a favor. Just to be fair, we’ll ALL be sleeping in here,” Belphegor showed an intimidating beam.

Lucifer shook his head in dismay. “ALL of you will NOT be sleeping in here.”

Asmodeus feigned a cheer. “Majority wins, dear brother~ You really don’t have a choice~”

Satan concurred. “If you have a problem with that, we’ll just take Angel with us out of here.”

The black-haired demon brother just sighed wearily.

Everyone then settled on having a ‘sleepover’ in Lucifer’s bedroom, but a good night’s sleep was still not achieved.


	9. You like my hair, gee, thanks! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel takes modeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more chapter updates! I decided to try a different style of writing this fanfic. I'll try writing more 'texting/chat' stories such as like this.
> 
> Please check my YT channel: https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA
> 
> Thank you for the reads, kudos, and bookmarks! *love love*

[Group Chat] **Demon Brothers (7)**

**Asmodeus:** Guys~!!!

**Asmodeus:** You gotta see this!!! 😘

_(Sends picture of Angel in a high ponytail and in[this outfit and model style](https://pin.it/6DBqvxh))_

**Lucifer:**

**Mammon:**

**Leviathan:**

**Satan:**

**Belphegor:**

**Beelzebub:**

**Asmodeus:**

**Asmodeus:** She is so STUNNING! 😍

**Leviathan:** H-How did she even become a model all of a sudden?!

**Asmodeus:** Oh, this is only temporary~ She didn’t want to, though.

**Asmodeus:** But, but! With my charming persuasion, I was able to convince her. 😉

**Beelzebub:** She’s so pretty. 😊

**Belphegor:** Why didn’t you invite us, Asmo? We could’ve supported her.

**Mammon:** Yeah! I could’ve been her modeling partner!

**Lucifer:** Don’t get your hopes up, Mammon.

**Satan:** It doesn’t mean you get to be a model for Majolish you’ll get another chance with Angel. You wouldn’t cut it.

**Leviathan:** LOLOLOL BURN!

**Mammon:** Hey! Don’t underestimate my modeling skills! You’re forgettin’ that I was in the cover for 3 issues of Majolish!

**Belphegor:** No one really cares, Mammon.

**Belphegor:** I’m saving that pic.

**Leviathan:** Me too!!!

**Asmodeus:** Wait, wait! Stop! You can’t! She’ll get mad!

**Asmodeus:**

**Satan:** Wait, you sent the pic without her consent?

**Mammon:** WHAT THE-?! WHERE’S THE PIC?!?!

**Lucifer:** Obviously, Asmo had already deleted it.

**Leviathan:** LOOOOLLL Mammon didn’t save the pic!

**Mammon:** ASMO!!! SEND IT AGAIN!!!

**Asmodeus:**

**Belphegor:** Honestly, Mammon, you could’ve saved it by the time Asmo sent it.

**Satan:** Obviously. By the time I saw it was her, I immediately saved it.

**Belphegor:** Guys 😏

_(Sent an image of his lockscreen with the model image of Angel sent by Asmodeus)_

**Belphegor:** Now I’m always motivated and happy.

**Mammon:**

**Mammon:** Guys, bros!!! C’mon! Send me one! 😭😭😭

**Lucifer:** It’s really unfortunate that you weren’t able to think about that. If Belphie hasn’t said anything, you wouldn’t even think of saving her picture and Asmo wouldn’t get the idea of deleting it.

**Asmodeus:** Thank you, Belphie, my loving youngest brother~!

**Asmodeus:**

**Belphegor:**

**Belphegor:** Ew. I don’t want your kissy kissy.

**Asmodeus:**

**Belphegor:** Hey, Beel, were you able to save the pic?

**Beelzebub:**

**Mammon:** This is really unfair, guys! Asmo!!!

**Asmodeus:** Gotta go~! Toodles!

**Mammon:** ASMO!!!!!


	10. You like my hair, gee, thanks! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel confronts Asmodeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another texting/chat story~ They're so fun to write, honestly. The stickers in the game were kinda hard to find, though.
> 
> Enjoy this second part! :)
> 
> Please check my YT channel: https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA

[Group Chat] **The House of Lamentation (8)**

**Angel:** Asmo

**Asmodeus:** Hey, Angel darling~ What’s up?

**Angel:** Did you send that model pic of me that was supposed to be featured in The Majolish?

**Asmodeus:** No.

**Angel:** Really? Are you sure?

**Asmodeus:** Yes, I’m sure.

**Angel:** ...

**Leviathan:**

****

**Leviathan:** This isn’t good!!! A silent Angel is like the final game boss that’s impossible to defeat!!!

**Satan:** Yes, he did send that pic, Angel.

**Asmodeus:**

****

****

**Asmodeus:** Angel! I’m so so sorry! I should’ve asked for your consent!

**Asmodeus:**

****

**Angel:** Okay.

**Asmodeus:** Are you mad?

**Angel:** Nah, that was bound to happen, anyway. I knew you’d do that.

**Satan:** Wait, if you knew, then why confront him now when it already happened?

**Angel:** I was actually hoping that he wouldn’t get the idea of it so I didn’t tell him off.

**Angel:** But when I saw Belphie’s phone wallpaper, I already knew who’s the culprit.

**Belphegor:**

****

**Belphegor:** I’m not shy about it.

**Angel:** He’s pretty smug about it actually.

**Angel:**

****

**Asmodeus:** Well, most of them got the pic except for Mammon.

**Asmodeus:**

****

**Mammon:** And I’m still pissed about it! 😠

**Angel:** Oh, you want a copy of it?

**Leviathan:**

**Satan:**

**Belphegor:**

**Asmodeus:**

****

**Mammon:** YEEESSS!!!

**Mammon:**

**** ********

**Mammon:** I-I mean! Well, it’s not that I REALLY want one. Since this is your first time modeling, I just wanted to check if ya properly did it right. Ya know, just to inspect whatever.

**Leviathan:** Jeez, Mammon, what’s wrong with being honest? Hey, Angel, he doesn’t want it after all.

**Mammon:**

****

**Mammon:** Hey! Stop puttin’ words in my mouth, Levi!

**Angel:** Ah, alright then. Just let me know if you want one~

**Angel:**

****

**Mammon:** Send it! Send it to me now!!!


	11. You like my hair, gee, thanks! Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sweet angels and one smug sorcerer compliments Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check my YT channel: https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA

**[Luke]**

**Luke:** Angel!

**Angel:** Heya, Luke!

**Luke:** I saw you on the cover of a fashion magazine! 😍

**Angel:** Oh, you did?

**Luke:** You’re really pretty there! No, not just pretty! You’re so gorgeous! 😍😍😍 Simeon thinks so, too!

**Angel:** Awww! 😍 Thanks much!

**Luke:** I didn’t know you model.

**Angel:** I don’t. 😂 Asmo talked me out of it. It’s only temporary. I really don’t do modeling. I still like singing~

**Luke:** Oh! I love your voice! 😍

**Angel:** Teehee~ You’re so sweet, Luke.

**Angel:**

***

**[Simeon]**

**Simeon:** Hello Angel.l

**Simeon:**

**Simeon:** Oh wait that’s not what I meant

**Simeon:**

**Simeon:** No not that either

**Angel:** lolololol It’s okay, Simeon. Even I understand that you’re still having problems with techy stuff.

**Simeon:** I apologize

**Simeon:** It’s been a year and yet I still don’t know how to use the DDD

**Angel:**

**Angel:** It’s really okay~

**Simeon:** Anyway I just wanted you to know that you’re really bestiful in that fashion magaznie cover

**Angel:** Teehee~ Thank you!

**Simeon:**

**Angel:** Yay! You finally send the right one!

**Angel:**

**Simeon:** I hope you do moer of those

**Angel:** I don’t know. It was only one time. Modeling isn’t really my thing.

**Simeon:** Gou shiuld try

**Angel:** lololol You know, you’re having too much typos. 😂

**Simeon:** I ntocied

**Angel:** 😂😂😂

***

**[Solomon]**

**Solomon:** _(sends the fashion magazine cover photo with Angel in it)_

**Angel:** 🤨

**Solomon:**

**Angel:** 😑

**Solomon:**

**Angel:** 🙄

**Angel:** Are we really just going to use stickers and emojis for us to communicate?

**Solomon:**

**Angel:** Then bye.

**Solomon:** Wait!

**Solomon:** I was only messing with you. You’re so fun to tease.

**Solomon:**

**Angel:**

**Solomon:** Can’t I compliment my best friend for her successful modeling career? 😉

**Angel:** Since when did we become best friends???

**Angel:** Also, that’s only one time! Asmo promised me to buy me that Morphe eyeshadow palette if I do the job.

**Angel:** And he did keep his promise, by the way.

**Solomon:**

**Solomon:** Welcome to the world of modeling, Angel!

**Angel:** Hey! I said I’m not modeling!

**Angel:** You backstabbing sorcerer! Don’t even think of spreading rumors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving a kudos as well as including this is your bookmarks! Much appreciated! :)


	12. You like my hair, gee, thanks! Pt. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Prince and his trustworthy butler compliment Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check my YT channel: https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA
> 
> So far, I upload mostly Obey Me content so if ever you want to see some scenes or events that you haven't experienced, you can check out my channel. :)

**[Barbatos]**

**Barbatos:** Good day, Angel.

**Angel:** Oh, hello, Barbatos!

**Angel:**

**Barbatos:** I have bought the latest issue of The Majolish. I don’t really fancy fashion, but since you were on the cover, I bought a copy of my own.

**Barbatos:** You are stunning and fierce in it.

**Barbatos:**

**Angel:**

****

**Angel:** Aaahhh!!! Barbatos complimented me! 😆😆😆

**Barbatos:**

**Barbatos:** I’m never short in giving compliments especially if you deserve such. Lord Diavolo is really impressed with how you presented yourself in the magazine.

**Angel:** Ah, so his lordy-ness also bought a copy of the magazine?

**Barbatos:** That’s right. You could say he was proud of you.

**Angel:**

****

**Angel:** I’m flattered!

**Barbatos:** He may turn you into becoming the face of the human exchange program.

**Angel:** Huh? What do you mean?

**Angel:** Barbatos! What do you mean by that?!

***

**[Lord Diavolo]**

**Diavolo:** Angel!!!

**Diavolo:**

**Diavolo:** You never told me that you have such skills!

**Diavolo:** But even if you didn’t tell me, I always knew you had this capability within you. I can never been even prouder.

**Angel:** ****

**Angel:** Thank you, Lord Diavolo.

**Angel:** lololol With all due respect, you sounded like a dad. 😂

**Diavolo:** Well, it’s true that what you did for The Majolish was an accomplishment that you should also feel proud of.

**Diavolo:** No human such as yourself could ever reach this height!

**Diavolo:** ****

**Angel:** Come on, Lord Diavolo, you’re making me blush!

**Diavolo:** You’ll be a great model for RAD’s human exchange program campaign!

**Angel:** W-Wait! I’m not so sure about that! Is that what Barbatos meant when he said ‘becoming the face’ of the program???

**Angel:** Lord Diavolo???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	13. You’re the moonflower (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you’ll be left in the dust  
> Unless I stuck by ya  
> You’re the moonflower  
> I think your love would be too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the ‘Garden’ exclusive event that you can access in Lonely Devil. There may be a few story ideas in here that may not be found in the event since I wrote this off with what I only remember so there’re changes here and there!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy as always!

If there was one thing that Angel dislike being a student of the RAD, it was being a student council member. When she first came to Devildom, Lucifer, the RAD Student Council Vice President, ‘forced’ her to be part of the organization since this was like a ‘compensation’ for her for living with seven ‘deadly’ demons in their abode called The House of Lamentation. She was handed with a lot of tasks and most of them were not enjoyable at all.

Since singing was a full-on passion of hers, she wanted to join the music club of the academy, but, intervening once again, the mighty first-born suggested that she just have private sessions instead with a well-known music teacher in the RAD. When she didn’t have voice lesson practice, tasks suddenly appear before her as Lucifer gave her the list of to-do’s.

Speaking of Lucifer, if she was given the opportunity to comment on his behavior, she’d share of how overly controlling the eldest demon brother was. Even the rest of the brothers would agree with her. Leviathan pointed him out at one point of how much he coddles their human resident way too much. She did notice that especially when she came back in Devildom. He became even more watchful towards her. Every time she wanted to go out, he’d pose a lot of questions first before she can even go. When she went home late at night without sending a single text about her whereabouts, she was grounded for 7 weeks, only getting out of the house if _he_ was with her, not with his brothers.

And as of today, his dominant personality was still radiating strongly as ever. He called for an emergency meeting and even though this was supposed to be a meeting for the _officers_ only, it seemed that Angel was dragged along in it, much to her chagrin.

“An emergency meeting?” she raised one brow.

“Yes. It looked like urgent. We don’t usually get this kind of meeting if it’s not deemed important,” Satan opined.

Angel was packing up her school bag for classes have already ended. Satan came in the classroom after most of everyone inside exited the room.

“So, you telling me that means I have to go home alone?” she confirmed.

The blonde-haired demon chortled. “Actually, no. I came to tell you that because you’re also going to attend the meeting.”

This gave her a bewildered look. “Hah?! I have to attend, too?! I thought that was only for _officers only_. I’m just a member.”

“You’re not just a _member_ , Angel. Besides, if this meeting is really that important, you’ll get involved in it, either way. You, after all, are a magnet for trouble,” he snickered amusingly.

Angel groaned indignantly. “Hey! If you’re talking about last year, that wasn’t my fault! All of you were the _trouble_ ones!” She crossed her arms and gave a ‘hmph’.

“You’re being too cute again, Angel. Don’t tempt me,” he gazed at her with bedroom eyes.

“Really now?! I can’t believe you can still think something like _that_!” She wanted to throw something at him when Beelzebub entered the room.

He announced, “Hey, everyone’s going to the council room. Lucifer’s waiting for us.”

“Beel!” the human female cried as she ran to him and hid behind him. “You have to protect me from that demon!” She pointed at Satan who just laughed once again, this time, quietly. “He wanted to eat me!”

Beelzebub just eyed the fourth-born with a stoic expression. Satan still had that smug countenance on his face as he explained, “She was just exaggerating, Beel. You know how she is when there are _tense_ situations that she simply wanted to run away from.”

“Don’t listen to him, Beel!” she exclaimed, acting innocently.

The sixth-born just sighed. “This just made me hungry…”

“Oh no. I have a brownie here from Madame Scream’s. Belphie gave it to me, but you can have it!” Angel took the brownie wrapped in plastic out of her bag and offered it to him.

He shook his head. “Nah. Belphie gave that to you. I was with him when he bought that. He made sure to make that brownie extra special.” He then conveyed a warmhearted beam.

This made Angel a bit guilty. “Oh… I didn’t know… That was selfish of me…”

He ruffled her hair. “You’re cute, Angel.”

“Okay, stop it now! You’re making me blush!” Her cheeks flushed up again.

“And you think Beel won’t want to eat you now?” Satan simpered as he was already standing at the doorway of the classroom.

Upon hearing that, Angel glanced at the orange-haired demon brother. His cheeks were evidently red in color.

“I’d be lying if I say I didn’t want to eat you… You can be really scrumptious without even trying to…”

The blonde female could feel the air getting really hot and bothered so she cried out, “L-Let’s just go to the meeting! We don’t want to be late!”

Satan couldn’t contain his mirth.

***

The emergency meeting was… pointless, at least for Angel. She couldn’t believe that Lucifer decided that they become _police officers_ all of a sudden.

They were tasked to find the thief who mysteriously stole a rare flower called the Moonflower. According to Satan’s knowledge, the Moonflower only bloomed when the full blue moon rises high above the Devildom skies. It was considered _‘rare’_ because a full blue moon only happens every 100 days in a year starting around Spring time. What was unique of the flower was that it had the tendency to face itself fully towards where the full blue moon rises.

This reminded her of a sunflower. A sunflower generally faced east as it follows the sun.

“Alright,” Satan started. All of them have returned home and changed to their everyday clothes. “Now, how to catch the flower thief…”

Belphegor huffed tiredly. “Why are we even discussing this? We all know who the thief is.”

Asmodeus hummed his agreement. “Yes, Mammon would definitely pull something like this.”

“Guys, come on, we don’t even know if he even did it. You can call him a scumbag, but even I know he wouldn’t do something like this,” Angel emphasized.

Beelzebub nodded. “If it isn’t Mammon then how are we supposed to catch the real thief?”

“Oh, oh! Let’s do a stakeout then! In the fifth episode of the anime, _The Billionaire Businessman Turned Detective With His Partner, The Ex-Well-Known First Division Detective, Solves Mysterious Mysteries At The Orient Express,_ the two detectives were able to identify the real murder suspect because they did a surveillance on the supposed suspect who turned out innocent in the first investigation process,” Leviathan excitedly shared his thoughts in such a fast manner.

“We could do that,” the human female acquiesced. “We won’t know who the real culprit is if we don’t do a thorough observation first.”

“Alright, we’ll do a secret surveilling of the area then,” Satan finally decided.

The seventh-born exhaled a breath for another time. “This is so tiring. I just want to sleep this all in. I still believe that Mammon is the flower thief.”

“I don’t mind participating with this stakeout if it means getting to spend time with Angel~” the fifth-born’s light red eyes, coupled with yellow gradients, twinkled in delight.

This made Belphegor rethink his decision as he said happily, “Well, as long as Angel is there, I don’t mind joining in.”

Satan then voiced the whole plan. “That settles everything. We’ll do the stakeout, but we’re only going in small groups. That means we’re going to do shifts. So, to be fair, we’ll do the selection through picking out sticks.”

***

Leviathan whined. “I-It’s not that I’m complaining! Yeah, you go have your fun first! At least I get to test out _Mononoke Land_ ’s new update!” He dashed out of the common room quickly.

Beelzebub raised a brow. “Did he just complain?”

Belphegor shook his head in dismay. “You wanted this to happen, don’t you, Satan?”

Satan only looked at their youngest brother vacantly. “It’s not my fault that you picked the different colored stick.”

Angel interceded before more problems arose. “Enough, you two. You’ll have your turn after two hours, Belphie. Let’s go prepare ourselves already.”

Suddenly, Asmodeus grabbed her arm, which made her, even Satan, yelp in surprise. He tugged her with him out of the common room.

“Asmo, what do you think you’re doing?!”

“You said we’re going to need to prepare, right? So you’re coming with me to do just that!”

The two reached the Avatar of Lust’s bedroom as he rummaged through his walk-in closet. Angel just stood there, waiting for him to finish up.

“Look here, Angel~! This jacket will look cute on you! It’d be definitely cold out there so you need something to warm you up. Of course, I can always do that for you, but it’s still best to be prepared!” He handed the pink-colored jacket to her.

“That’s really thoughtful of you, Asmo, thank you,” she gratefully said as she took hold of it.

Asmodeus giggled in a delighted manner. “I happen to have that, too, so we’ll get all matchy-matchy~!” He hugged her abruptly, which sent a fuzzy and tingling sensation in him. “You are so very cute, Angel, you know that? I just want to gobble you up~”

“A-Asmo!”

The bedroom door then flung open with a ‘THUD!’ as Lucifer remained stationary at the doorway, his arms intersected with one another and an unenthused demeanor on him.

“What are you still doing here? Time is ticking! Move it now!”

Asmodeus released himself on her and merrily responded, “We’re going, dear brother~!”

Angel breathed out a relief. _Thanks to Lucifer’s perfect timing._ She felt her heart racing rapidly when Asmodeus instantly blurted out sly innuendos.

_Oh, Lord, save her._

***

For the first shift, Satan, Angel, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub went to the forestry of where the moonflower resided. Acting as leader, Satan assigned his two brothers to do the look-out while he and Angel set up the camp. It would be a long night after all.

“So, Angel,” the blonde demon started to speak. “Do you know the horrors of this forest?”

Angel gulped silently. If living with demons was like a test of her faith, scary stories were also her weakness. When Lilith first communicated with her, she hid under the comforts of her blanket on her bed, quivering in fright and chanting a powerful prayer just to ward off the ‘evil spirit’.

If Satan was going to tell a scary story, she’d want to pass that.

“I-I think it’s best to leave it as just that, Satan,” she tried not to stammer in her words, but that obviously failed her. She also made an attempt to distract herself with the camp fire that she decided to make.

Satan crouched beside her and gazed at the fire. Nevertheless, he still told the story, “There was a boy who got lost in this very forest. As he wandered off further to find his way out, he saw another boy. The lost boy tried to get the attention of the other boy and when he turned around, the lost boy got speechless. The other boy looked exactly the same as him, but with a far more sinister aura in him...”

Angel immediately wrapped her arms around his free one as she gripped him a little tightly. Her eyes were shut and she was trembling a bit.

Cyan blue, coupled with green-colored gradients, eyes were now focused on her. She was frightened and that amused him even more.

“Come now, is little Angel scared?” he chuckled.

When she finally realized what she did, she opened her eyes instantly and removed her arms. She then moved back a bit.

“Haha, very funny, Satan,” was all she could counter back as she avoided looking at him.

“That’s another cute side from you, kitten. I’ll make sure to take note of that.”

Then, there was a ruffling from a bush not far from them. Angel frightfully squeaked as she neared Satan’s side again.

The fourth-born was alerted and shielded his human behind him. He was ready to transform in his demon form, only to find out what or, rather, _who_ it was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Gah! Don’t hit me! I’m not here to hunt golden newts for me to sell for a high price!” Mammon put his hands up front just in case some demon wanted to smack him for appearing out of nowhere.

“Mammon?!” Satan and Angel exclaimed in shock.

The white-haired demon immediately composed himself upon hearing the familiar voices of his younger brother and his human.

“H-Hey! It’s you, guys! What’re ya doin’ here?” he nervously grinned.

Satan gave a disappointed sigh. “Shouldn’t we be asking you that? Shouldn’t you be at home with Levi and Belphie?”

“Uh... Should I be...?” Mammon whispered loudly. Admittedly, he wasn’t even aware of what was going on. He had his own business so it didn’t really register in his mind of what was supposed to do.

“Don’t scare us like that!” Angel angrily walked towards him and smacked his arm, though that really didn’t hurt him much.

Still, Mammon cried out, “Hey! It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t even know you’re here!”

“Oh really?” Satan frowned. “Don’t you think this is rather suspicious? This is a forest that’s a few distance away from the House of Lamentation and yet you’re able to come this far.”

Mammon was unfazed. “Yeah and so?”

“Do you even know what forest you’re even in, Mammon?” Angel probed.

“Uh... Just a forest?”

“You know what, forget it. I think it’s best if Lucifer deals with you,” Satan suggested. “I’ll call Beel and Asmo over. Angel, you stay in here and watch him. Don’t let him leave your sight.”

“W-Wait! You’re leaving?!” she panicked.

“Don’t worry, Mammon’s here. I don’t think he’ll want to leave your side lest he’ll get into more trouble with Lucifer.” He then left for the meantime.

Angel diverted her eyes to the second-born demon with narrowed brows.

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t do anything funny!” She pointed a finger at him.

“Really now? I wasn’t even doing anything ‘funny’ to begin with. ‘Sides,” he smirked. “Is the human scared of this forest?”

She scowled at him further. “S-So, you’ve heard of the story, too, huh?”

“Wait, what story?” He crunched his one brow up, his expression shifting to a curious one.

“The story of the lost boy who found another boy who looked exactly like him and gives off a far more sinister air around him…”

“That story?” he scoffed. “Yeah, heard about that, but didn’t think it’s this forest. Ya even believe on that?”

“What if it’s true?”

He released a sound of laughter. “Seriously, Angel? I really didn’t know that you get scared with piffling stories such as that. It’s not real, I tell ya.”

“Are you sure...?” Angel’s facial expression was that of a terrified one, like as if she just actually saw something _sinister._

This time, Mammon seemed to swallow his own saliva as he kept his stare at her.

“H-Hey! Don’t act like ya a-actually saw something! I told ya, that’s not true at all!”

She screamed all of a sudden and he did as well.

***

Beelzebub comforted their human as he caressed her back gently. She crouched herself, sobbing her eyes out. She overwhelmed herself with the horror story and she could no longer contain her fear that there might really be _something_ out there. After all, this was the Devildom. This was still _Hell._

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Angel. I’m really sorry,” he apologized for the third time now.

“My poor little Angel!” Asmodeus tried to comfort her as well, but her actions seemed to only _turn him on._ “If you keep doing that, darling, I don’t know if I can still preserve my self-control~”

The orange-haired brother glared at him. “I won’t hesitate to punch that smooth face of yours, Asmo.”

The fifth-born chuckled nervously. “And I don’t want that, of course. I’ll just be at this side here.”

After calling over his two brothers, Satan took Mammon back at the House of Lamentation, leaving the two younger brothers and the human.

Angel dried her tears and calmed herself down.

“I’m okay, Beel. You don’t need to say you’re sorry. It’s not your fault. I just don’t like horror stuff, that’s all.”

“If you want, you can-“

“Do you want some water, Angel?” Asmodeus cut in as he held a water bottle.

She thanked him and drank the full contents of it. Asmodeus smugly looked at his younger brother.

“You were saying, Beel?”

Beelzebub just answered nonchalantly, “Never mind.”

“FOOOOLLLLSSSS!!!!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I can’t believe this. You made Angel cry?” Belphegor was quick to be by her side, wrapping her in his arms protectively.

“Belphie, it’s not-“

“Angel, which one of them hurt you?!” Leviathan glared menacingly at his fifth-born and sixth-born brothers.

“Levi, it’s no one’s-“

“How dare you blame us! She’s well-taken care of, I’ll have you know!” Asmodeus defended.

“She isn’t hurt,” Beelzebub added.

“Guys!” She raised her voice. “I’m fine! It’s not Asmo’s or Beel’s fault. I’m just...” she paused. She felt embarrassed suddenly.

“Anyway, since you two are here, that means our shift’s over,” Beelzebub stated. He eyed his twin who was still embracing the human female. “You can let her go, Belphie. She’s coming with us.”

“No,” the seventh-born brother simply replied.

Beelzebub exhaled. “Belphie, Angel’s tired. She needs to rest.”

Belphegor looked at her with pleading eyes. “Should you really, Angel? You get to spend time with them. What about us? About me?” He cast his blue-violet orbs down sorrowfully.

As much as she wanted to go back at the House of Lamentation and get out of the scary forest, Angel couldn’t deny Belphegor’s request.

Thus, she responded, “Fine. Just promise me that you two won’t leave my side.”

Leviathan was full of awe. “WAAAAHHH!!! That’s Belphie’s ultimate attack: The Pleading Eyes of Doom!”

“But, Angel...” Beelzebub still wanted to insist that she went back with them. He was worried.

“Well, alright then. If that’s what you want, we won’t stop you~” Asmodeus turned to his orange-haired brother and coaxed him. “Come on, Beel, we should go. Angel will be fine.”

“If anything happens, just call or text,” Beelzebub parted before going with his champagne-haired brother.

***

“Belphie, wake up, we need to scout the area.” Angel repeatedly poked his cheek softly. He just murmured in response.

“It’s no use. He’s literally bailing us by sleeping,” Leviathan grouched.

Angel straightened herself and turned to the purple-haired demon. “I guess it’s just the two of us then.” She cast her blue-colored orbs at the clearing that was a few meters away.

“The field of moonflowers is just up ahead,” he stated.

“U-Ummm…”

“What’s wrong?” He glanced at her.

“Levi… Can I hold your hand?” Her voice was small and hushed as if she was too shy to ask for a little request.

It took a minute for the otaku third-born to register in his mind of what she was trying to tell him. When it did, he blushed furiously and averted his orange-colored eyes.

“H-Hold m-my h-hand?! Why d-do you want to h-hold the h-hand of a y-yucky o-otaku like me?!” his sputtering was uncontrollable.

Angel was aware that he was still not used to being touched, even if it was just holding hands. However, she still found the forest a bit eerie for her and the horror story that Satan imparted was ingrained in her mind until now. She just needed some form of ease to let her know that she wasn’t alone.

“Please, Levi? With a cherry on top?” she implored sweetly.

_BAM! It was super effective!_ Leviathan’s heart felt like it was pacing at the speed of light. Angel acting so cutely was his ultimate weakness.

He calmed himself down. _He should actually be honored that she even asked him to hold her small fragile hand that fitted perfectly with his own._ He was internally screaming from both pressure and excitement.

“A-Alright! Fine! Y-You can hold my hand! But I’m only doing this because you asked really cutely— I mean, NICELY!” He extended his hand, shaking a bit, whilst his head whirled to the side to avoid ogling at her. His cheeks were still tinted in red.

“Thank you, Levi~” Angel giggled as she didn’t hesitate to fit her hand in his.

Leviathan was still screaming in the inside.

_AAHHHIMHOLDINGHERHANDWHATAMISUPPOSEDTODOICANTSEEMTOCHILLAAAHHHH!!!!_

***

Both the demon and the human walked in the clearing. Angel could barely see the moonflower field from the distance. Leviathan was still struggling whether he should let their intertwined hands go or just let it be ( _forever_ , if possible).

“Are those the moonflowers?” She pointed at the clearing just north of them.

Leviathan, thank goodness, was able to function properly as he answered, “Yeah. They’re not in their full bloom state since Spring is over. You’ll get to see them next year again.”

“I wish I could’ve seen them. They must be so beautiful.”

“Well, yeah, they’re actually quite a sight. I’ve seen them like a lot of times since Lucifer likes to see them with all of us.”

“That’s really sweet of him~”

“Yeah, whatever. You know, if he heard you, he’s going to nag you for it.”

“Oh, I know~”

Both of them laughed until Angel suggested that they should approach the field to get a better view. Once they’ve reached it, there was a rustling sound not far from them.

“Someone’s here!” Angel whispered, though her voice was a little high up.

“W-What do we do?!” Leviathan was alarmed. His mind blanked out and he didn’t know what to do next.

“Get down!” Angel ducked down swiftly, bringing the third-born with her. “Don’t utter a single word.” She put her pointer finger near her lips in which Leviathan concurred by nodding his head.

_Again, his heart was beating fast!_ The proximity between him and his human was so close that he felt that he was not only touching her hand.

The rustling sound was almost at an earshot. It continued, but didn’t come on their direction.

“Do you think it’s the flower thief?” Angel confirmed.

“Could be,” Leviathan replied. “If it is, this is our chance to know who the culprit is.”

He took a peek, trying his best not get caught, and saw familiar reddish-brown hair. When the ‘culprit’ rose, another familiarity came into view: a special red RAD uniform. Leviathan was attempting not to gasp in shock as he ducked down again.

“So?” the human female probed.

“The flower thief is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And there you have it! Phew! This was long! Not that I'm new to this, but I was hoping to cover the whole event in one chapter but thought otherwise~
> 
> I'm pretty sure you've already guessed who the flower thief is especially to those who had already done the event, teehee! I was amused when I found out who it was, hahahaha.
> 
> Part 2 will come soon! Thanks for reading!


	14. You’re the moonflower (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you’ll be left in the dust  
> Unless I stuck by ya  
> You’re the moonflower  
> I think your love would be too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the ‘Garden’ exclusive event that you can access in Lonely Devil. There may be a few story ideas in here that may not be found in the event since I wrote this off with what I only remember so there’re changes here and there!
> 
> Here is the last part for this! It's short, but still, enjoy!
> 
> Please check my YT channel:  
> https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA

Angel was beyond appalled. When Leviathan mentioned the name of the flower thief, she couldn’t believe him. She actually had to see for herself in order for her to be convinced that what the otaku third-born said was true.

And she really couldn’t believe even in her own eyes. She was pacing back-and-forth in the common room, Leviathan just eyeing her. He, too, was rather uncomfortable with what they have discovered.

“You know,” Asmodeus began, “with this heavy tension in the air, I feel like you two did _more_ than just know who the thief is.”

Leviathan blushed heavily at once. “W-W-We didn’t do anything like that!”

Belphegor was disappointed. “Yeah, I have to agree on that. The audacity of not even waking me up…”

“Hey, we tried to wake you up! You weren’t even making the effort to wake yourself up!”

The three aforementioned brothers continued to argue. Angel was still preoccupied as she was still walking back-and-forth, completely ignoring them. Lucifer came in and asked her, **and only her** , to follow him. She did so as they reached his bedroom.

“So,” the black-haired demon brother spoke, “did you enjoy your time with my brothers?”

_Okay, like, stop right now, thank you very much._ Angel did not expect that.

“Ummm, what are you getting at, Lucifer?”

“Well, you did spend time with all of them.” His eyes darkened playfully and he had an eerie smile on his face.

Her one brow creased up. “And so what if I did?”

Lucifer laughed lightly. “That’s why I’m asking you if you enjoyed their company.”

_Yeah, she was now aware why he was inquiring that._

“Okay, so, you’re jealous then?”

His demeanor shifted to a frown. “And why would you think about that?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re not really asking the right questions, like, say, who really is the flower thief.”

His eerie smile came back. “Then do share the information that you found.”

She gave his statement a thought, a sign of teasing was about to commence, “Should I, really? I guess if you answer your first question to me, I might share the information that I found.”

“Ah, so you’re tempting me, then? If I admit that I was indeed jealous, will you share it then?”

And once again, the door was opened widely, crashing onto the wall with a loud ‘THUD’.

“Okay, seriously, what’s takin’ so long?!” the white-haired demon brother growled loudly. “Lucifer, I’mwarnin’ ya, don’t even _dare_ do somethin’ she doesn’t want!” He pointed a finger at their eldest brother.

All of the brothers welcomed themselves inside of Lucifer’s bedroom.

“Let’s not linger far too long with this,” Satan was actually not amused with what he was witnessing. _After all, when did he become so gladdened with their eldest when it came to Angel? He’ll be more entertained if it involved getting him so stressed out._ “Who is really the thief?”

Leviathan huffed out in a strong manner. “I’m not so sure if we should still want to say it…”

“Yeah… All of you will just be disappointed with it…” Angel agreed sadly.

“Just cough it up so that my name’s cleared!” Mammon insisted. He was still being accused of stealing the precious moonflower.

The third-born groaned and finally revealed the truth, “It’s Lord Diavolo…”

***

Every household member of the House of Lamentation scampered hurriedly to RAD. Lucifer, especially, was even more alarmed than his brothers.

Diavolo was humming a happy tune as he busied himself in one of the school gardens of the academy. He was interrupted when he heard the familiar voice of his most trusted friend.

“Ah, Lucifer, what brings you here?” He was glad to see him, though the Demon Prince’s expression suddenly changed when he saw the distress radiating not only from his friend, but even those around him. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Diavolo, is it true?” Lucifer started to query. “Is it true that you stole the moonflower?”

Diavolo raised a brow. “Stole? Whatever do you mean?”

“Those are the moonflowers, right?” Angel aimed her pointer finger at the flower bed beside him.

He was happily surprised. _As expected of his human exchange student._ “Why, yes! I’m delighted you knew these flowers, Angel!”

“My lord, with all due respect, why did you take them?” Satan probed further on the subject at hand.

The Demon Prince didn’t hesitate to answer with cheerfulness in his voice, “Aren’t they beautiful? It would be a shame to just leave them where no one can see. At least they get to be appreciated if they’re here at RAD so I have them transferred here.”

“Diavolo, **we will need to talk**.” Lucifer no longer found this situation whimsical.

The golden-eyed prince was a bit taken aback from Lucifer’s intimidation. “What’s with that face? Did I really do something wrong?” Nevertheless, he followed him and the two were out of sight.

“At least that’s done,” Belphegor sighed a relief.

“What’re you doing, Mammon?” Angel immediately noticed the second-born was lingering too long at the flower bed.

He was murmuring something until he tried to pluck one flower out. This alarmed her. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

This alerted the remaining brothers. “Ugh! You’re still scummy as ever!” Asmodeus was utterly displeased.

“Lucifer, Mammon’s at it again!” the seventh-born yelled.

“Uh-oh! Gotta run!” Mammon said as he was able to get his hands on one moonflower and sprinted off.

“You’re not getting away!” Angel shouted as she trailed him, the brothers doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, kudos, and bookmarks! It's greatly appreciated! :)


	15. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause love’s such an old-fashioned word,  
> And love dares to care for the people on the edge of the night,  
> And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves.  
> This is our last dance.  
> This is ourselves.  
> Under pressure.  
> Pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ‘Save Me, Lucifer’ audio drama~ I was a bit lost of what to write next and when I rewatched this animatic of said audio drama, I managed to find inspiration, teehee!
> 
> Enjoy this one with a twist! *wink*  
> When I say with a twist, it means it’s not your typical MC/OC getting concerned over Luci’s workaholic tendencies. Nope, not like at all. OC is gonna be part of the problem. Hehehehe
> 
> Please check my YT channel:  
> https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA
> 
> ^I post a lot of Obey Me content in it. Please do subscribe since I'll be doing a 100 & 150 subscriber special~ Check on the description in my latest uploaded video for more details.

Lucifer huffed heavily. He was in his private study, reading and signing a mountain loads of paperworks. _No rest for the wicked_ for him; he needed to finish all of these before the next student council meeting.

Whenever he gets this stressed out, there was only one who could lift his spirits up. He grabbed his D.D.D. on the left side of the desk and opened the chat to message his favorite person.

Just as he was about to type in his message, Leviathan came in, his voice interrupting the eldest’s actions,

“You busy, Lucifer?” When he eyed the mountains of papers, he then said, “Oh, you are. But this is just quick!”

Lucifer sighed. “What is it then, Levi?”

“Our Wi-Fi’s slow today. Can you do something about it?”

“It must be Satan.” The first-born’s voice suddenly blared as he shouted, “Satan! Stop downloading many e-books all at once!”

Luckily, the fourth-born brother was in the library. He scoffed, “Dammit. He caught me...”

Leviathan cheered. “Thanks, big bro!” He then left immediately.

Now that’s out of the way, he focused on his D.D.D. again when another set of footsteps entered the room.

“Lucifer~!” the familiar sing-song voice of the fifth-born brother called him.

Lucifer, yet again, sighed. “What is it, Asmo?”

“I’m struggling which shawl I’ll wear today. Should I go with the black one or white one?” the champagne-haired demon held his two arms up with the two shawls hanging on each side.

“The black one suits you.”

“You think so?” He wore the black-colored shawl and jovially remarked, “Oh~! This does look good on me! Thank you, big brother~” He then retreated out of the room.

For another time, Lucifer directed his attention back to his D.D.D. and as he was about to type his message, another heavy steps arrived in his quaint study room.

“Lucifer,” Beelzebub’s deep voice reverberated lowly.

Lucifer, for the third time, puffed out. “Is there something you need, Beel?”

Beelzebub lowered his head like as if he was embarrassed with what he was about to say. “You see, I ordered a whole roast havoc cockatrice and-“

He was cut off by the eldest as he answered, “You want to know where the salt is. It’s in the third cupboard in the kitchen.”

The orange-haired brother grinned happily. “Thanks, Lucifer!” He then walked out.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘I can’t seem to take a break.’

“Yo, Lucifer!”

And speak of one of the worst devils...

“Not now, Mammon...” Lucifer gritted his teeth.

“C’mon! Just hear me out!” the second-born whined.

“Obviously, you want to borrow money.”

Mammon smiled like a Cheshire Cat. “Can I borrow your credit card, pretty please?”

Lucifer groaned internally. “Fine. But, if I find out you spent too much, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatevs. Thanks, Lucifer!” Mammon pocketed the credit card and took off.

‘Please, no more...’ the first-born mused.

“Lucifer.”

This must be a sign from heaven as his favorite person in all of the three realms came into view. He would only admit to himself that he was wonderfully delighted of this. He, after all, was about to text her.

“Ah, Angel, good timing. I was just about to text you, my dearest,” Lucifer sweetly stated.

“Oh, really? Ummm...” The human female looked worried.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Well...”

“Angel...” The seventh-born appeared behind her out of nowhere. He yawned loudly as he hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder blade.

This irked the black-haired demon brother. “Belphie, have you no respect for her personal space?”

Angel spoke, “That’s actually my concern, Lucifer. Belphie has been bothering me nonstop. I have to practice my voicing.”

“But, Angel... Let’s just sleep instead...” he mumbled, but was clear enough to make out his words.

“Belphie, release her this instant or you will be punished.”

“Okay,” he complied. “Let’s go back to your room, Angel.” He didn’t listen nonetheless as he dragged her with him.

“Belphie, wait!”

“Belphegor!” Lucifer yelled, but only in an annoyed manner. He was unfortunately interrupted when Leviathan came in again.

“Lucifer, the Wi-Fi’s slow again!”

“Satan!”

Satan only growled.

Then came Asmodeus.

“Lucifer~! Do you think I should go with this earring or this one?”

“That one goes well with you.”

And then Beelzebub entered.

“Lucifer, I found a vampire bat sandwich and-“

“The hot sauce is in the fridge.”

Mammon was next to show up.

“Lucifer! This isn’t the card-“

“Not now, Mammon!”

Angel, with Belphegor, came back after a few minutes.

“Lucifer! Belphie’s really annoying!”

“No, I’m not...”

“Belphegor, I told you to stop pestering her!”

“Lucifer!”

“Lucifer~!”

“Lucifer!”

“Lucifer!”

And thus, he lost it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He draped his fur coat over his shoulders as he fixed his black gloves in his hands.

“Starting today,” he began coolly. “You are all banned to call my name for a month. There will be severe punishments if you defy it.”

Each of the brothers were given a good beating except for Angel.

“Now then,” He turned to her with a warm smile. “Join me for some evening coffee.”He offered his arm for her to take.

“O-Oh, right!” she stuttered a bit as she swiftly took his offered arm. She didn’t want to get a beating as well from him if she refused. She could feel an imaginary sweatdrop dripping from her head.

While Satan was saved, he and even Angel herself were also included in the ban, unfortunately.

As the eldest brother and human resident walk towards the common room, a certain demon called out to Lucifer’s name.

“Lucifer!”

The Avatar of Pride snarled a little loudly under his breath as he roared, “I said don’t call my name!” He whirled around and was beyond shocked upon knowing who cried out his name. “Diavolo?!”

The Demon Prince was totally surprised. “Did I do something wrong again?”

Angel was trying to contain her laughter. _Oh boy, this was just so awkward all of a sudden._

Lucifer was just so speechless now. “N-No, Diavolo... It’s just...”

He tiredly exhaled a breath for the fourth and final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 10+ kudos, guyths! I feel very motivated to write whenever I see you guys enjoying this fanfic. *tears of joy*
> 
> Please subscribe to my YT channel:  
> https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA


	16. Meet me in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pull me closer  
> Why don't you pull me close  
> Why don't you come on over  
> I can't just let you go
> 
> Why don't you just meet me in the middle  
> I'm losing my mind just a little  
> So why don't you just meet me in the middle  
> In the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the daily chats of the Demon Brothers. I had to do my own version of it, teehee!
> 
> Check my YT channel as well:  
> https://youtube.com/channel/UC1C-s24dSeL7gzZ52TA4MnA
> 
> ^Help me reach 100 subscribers! Details can be found in the recent video that I uploaded. I mainly upload Obey Me videos.

[Group Chat] **The House of Lamentation (8)**

**Angel:** Guys

**Angel:** I have a favor to ask.

**Lucifer:** What is it, Angel?

**Mammon:** This better be worth my time!

**Asmodeus:** Wow, Mammon, it’s not like as if you’re always busy.

**Leviathan:** Yeah, busy stealing other people’s things!

**Mammon:** Hey! I’m just borrowin’ them!

**Belphegor:** Can you all just shut up? Angel is asking us something.

**Angel:** Thank you, Belphie 😘

**Belphegor:** Anything for you 😊

**Angel:** Anyway, like I said I have a favor. I’m in rehearsals right now and my voice instructor said that I have to extend my practice so I won’t be able to make dinner. Can any of you take my place for the meantime? I’m assigned to make the dinner.

**Lucifer:** I would love to, but I’ll be having a meeting with Diavolo soon.

**Mammon:** I would’ve mind but I’m really busy!

**Leviathan:** Yeah, me, too. There’s a repeat of this anime that I really love tonight so can’t miss that out.

**Satan:** I really do want to take your place, but I have a test coming up tomorrow and I need to study.

**Asmodeus:** I need to try out these new outfits that Majolish sent me so it’s a no-no for me!

**Beelzebub:** I might eat the ingredients so…

**Belphegor:** Too tired and too lazy…

**Angel:** 😭

**Angel:** But guys!!!!

**Angel:** I really can’t leave even if I wanted to.

**Angel:** Okay fine, I’ll reward you for doing this for me.

**Mammon:** Aight, I’m listenin’.

**Angel:** How about paying you with Grimm? I can only afford 500 though.

**Mammon:** Too cheap! Make it 5,000 and no matter how busy I am, I’ll do it.

**Angel:** I can’t afford that!

**Angel:** 😖

**Lucifer:** Grimm won’t even cut out as a form of compensation.

**Angel:** Okay, okay. How about 500 Grimm and I get to do one of your homework?

**Belphegor:** Tempting but that still won’t do.

**Angel:**

**Angel:** Jeez! Then what do you want in return?

**Beelzebub:** Food!

**Asmodeus:** No, Beel! None of us want that!

**Asmodeus:** I’m pretty sure you already know what we want~

**Asmodeus:**

**Leviathan:** We? I think that’s only YOU want!

**Angel:** No, no. I think I get what he meant.

**Satan:** Really now?

**Angel:** Yeah.

**Angel:** Fine. If Grimm and doing your homework won’t convince you, then how about two dates these coming weekends?

**Lucifer:** I’ll have to tell Diavolo to reschedule the meeting.

**Mammon:** Angel, I’m your first man and as your first man, I’ll gladly take over your cooking duty tonight!

**Leviathan:** Wait! I’ll do it! I can always rewatch the anime online!

**Satan:** I’ll set aside my studying and take your place for cooking duty. I’ll even bake your favorite dessert.

**Beelzebub:** I promise not to eat the ingredients.

**Belphegor:** I’ll watch over Beel so the two of us can do the cooking duty tonight.

**Angel:**

**Angel:** Yay! Thank you, guys! 😘 Just let me know who did the cooking and you’ll have your dates these weekends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think did the cooking duty? Let me know in the comments! The next chapter would depend on which demon brother who did the cooking duty for Angel.
> 
> If you have a song request, you can leave them in the comment box below. If you choose Beel or Belphie, they'll still be doing the cooking duty together and will have the dates with Angel together.
> 
> The next chapter would be dating time! Yay! :D


End file.
